Ask the Gods!
by Sorry I'm inactive
Summary: Ever have a question you've wanted expert advice on? Well here you go. Not only can you ask the gods but you can ask any PJO or HoO character ever!
1. Drew

**A/N So guys here we go! Review Please! No flames Please! Heck, I don't care, tell me if I'm terrible! Hey... Have you guys read Maze of Bones? It's by RR!**

Weeping-willows18 asked:

To: Drew

Why are you the way you are? I have a feeling something {someone} has hurt you  
in the past and I just wish we got to know what turned you so cold.

Regards,  
Willow.

Drew answered:

Uhm...Excuuuuse Me! I mean seriously what's your issue. Oh! I know your cheesy make-up and your non-designer clothes like who even wears that stuff anymore...Arg! I hate YOU!

DaughterofAthena6 responds:

Well, that was a little heated! Hope the next demigod/God isn't so ANNOYING! But I agree with Weeping-willows18 what's Drew's issue? I hope one day RR will tell us.

**Send me your Questions!**


	2. Reyna, Nico and Satyrs

**A/N Hey Guys I came home from school today to 7 emails from fanfic! Most of them were people following me. One of them I had no clue what they were talking about and two others said that a new chapter was in a story I'm reading but still!**

**Disclaimer: My names not Rick I'm a girl!**

Olympus Architect asked:

To: Reyna

WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR LAST NAME?!

Reyna responded: I have no clue who you are. I shall not tell you my name I have to be cautious you know.

merlinandpercyjacksonfangirl asked:

To: Nico

No offence, you're adorable, (after reading about you I may be getting a crush

on you) but why are you always so...well, dark and moody, you shun everyone

out! Why?

Sincerely-

Eve

Nico responds: I wasn't always like this. I used to be the annoying happy kid until...until...well you know. I'm also a son of the god of the underworld so that means death. Oh! And ew! I have no clue who you are and you have a crush on me...wait you read about me...that makes no sense.

DaughterofAthena6 (ME)asked:

Grover, all satyrs

How can you stand taking exams over and over again?

~_Παιδί του Θεού_

The satyrs respond: I guess you get used to it. I mean it doesn't really matter if you fail or not does it?

**A/N Sorry if Nico OOC but I had to have him answer the question somehow. Oh the question from me was something I was wondering and after pondering it came up with a suggestion. Review with questions and ideas.**


	3. Many, Many Questions!

**A/N OMG! You guys are the best I checked email and had eleven from fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip:(**

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Demeter

Are you Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?

Demeter answered: I so admit I have a strong liking of cereals but whole grain cereals are more my style.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Triton & Amphitrite

Why you hatin on Percy? He saved your... Tails? from Kronos. You should show

more respect to the Savior of Olympus.

Triton & Amphitrite replied: Why should we like him he's the product of Poseidon's cheating. We also haven't seen him since the second Titan war.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Aphrodite

Do you cry every time you watch Romeo and Juliet? William Shakespeare is your

son, isn't he! Piper owes me ten drachmas

Aphrodite replied: *crying* It's..It's just so sad. William Shakespeare was a son of Athena, not me though I'm quite sure he has some Aphrodite blood along the line.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Aphros

WHO THE HADES IS BILL?

Aphros replied: Why he's one of the best mer-heroes we've trained. You don't see them like him these days.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune (Weasley Twins) asked:

To: the Stolls, from the Weasley twins

Would you be willing to... HELP us with a project?

The Stolls answered: You seem like the scheming type. Why not?

Angel Cauldwell asked:

Dear Reyna

Who do you prefer, Percy or Jason?

Angel

Reyna replied: Greeks are despicable. You also know of my attempted relationship with Jason? And why does it matter? They're both taken.

Angel Cauldwell asked:

Dear Artemis

Can I join the hunt?

Angel

Artemis replied: Are you willing to give up men?

Angel Cauldwell asked:

Dear Hermes

Can I help you with a prank?

Angel

Hermes replied: I'm much to important for pranking. Unless you're talking about pranking a god. Which in that case I can not let mortals due. Perhaps you should talk with some of my sons.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Artemis,

I pray and pray for you to come and let me join the hunt. But, you never come.

:( How can I join the hunt?

Artemis replied: I'll get to it but if you don't live in Manhattan it's probably a long trip to where you live.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear the seven, Thalia, and Nico,

( Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper)

If you weren't your godly parents child, which god or goddess would you like

as your parent?

Thalia replied: If Lady Artemis had kids her.

Nico replied: Not Demeter.

Percy replied: Hermes maybe. I mean pranking people sound fun...

Leo replied: Does Hestia have kids because that would still have to do with fire...

Jason replied: Mars or Bellona maybe, a war god?

Frank replied: Apollo maybe because I'm good at archery or maybe Neptune because of Poseidon's gift to my family.

Annabeth replied: Lady Demeter maybe? She's the only smarter goddess I can think of.

Hazel replied: Neptune maybe because if the horse powers?

Piper: Athena, to be in a cabin with a bunch if smart people not a lot of glamour idiots.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Athena

WHY YOU HATE PERCY?

Athena replied: He's sea spawn.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Leo

Can you make me a taco? Or a burger?

Leo replied: Really? Like your choice in food though*wink*.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Zeus

Shave your beard, hippie.

Zeus replied: *thunder*

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Jason

Would you be mad if I told you "faith, trust, and pixie dust"?

Jason replies: WHAT?

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Piper

Annabeth wanted me to ask you when you find the time to do your hair. She

barely remembers to brush it.

Piper replies: I don't I just barely brush it as well.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Coach Hedge

Can I borrow your megaphone?

Coach Hedge replies:

NO IT'S MINE!

**A/N Send me questions and comments! ( or something really cool)**


	4. AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune, again

**A/N my emails are always from the same, annoying, slightly insane person! Some of you other people ask questions!**

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Dionysus

You play pinochle? I play euchre. BRING IT ON

Dionysus replied: BRING IT ON CRAZY MORTAL! YOU WILL LOSE!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Apollo

Can I borrow your sunglasses? And drive your sun convertible?

Apollo replied:

You silly mortal,

Of course you can't borrow them,

I am so awesome!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Rachel

What are the answers to my next test?

Rachel replied:

I speak prophecies you cheat!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Hades

Why don't you play with Cerebrus? He gets lonely...

Hades replied: The Lord of the Underworld doesn't play with dogs!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Zeus

Heh heh you mad bro?

Zeus replied: ...

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Nico

Do you find it ironic that you're a Greek demigod but Italian... Where Rome's

at?

Nico replied: *muttering* never thought of it that way.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Octavian

Some day the Teddy bear apocalypse will come and you're their first victim.

Octavian replied: First of all that's not a question. Second of all teddy bears can't move. Third of all...I WILL KILL THE TEDDY BEARS BEFORE THET KILL ME!

DaughterofAthena6 replied: Well, he has some anger issues. Oh and darn his logic.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Jason

I'm taking that as a yes...

Jason replied:Sure...

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Thalia

Can I nickname you Sparkles? Or Energizer Bunny?

Thalia replied: Take one step closer and your dead.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Percy

Hai.

Percy replied: Hello?

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Grover

Can you play the Campfire Song Song?

Grover replied: Sure it's great for singing around the campfire.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Medusa

Don't be a baby. He dumped you a thousand years ago! MOVE ON!

Medusa replied: That's sssssss not sssssss a sssssss question sssssss

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Frank

Do I scare you?

Frank replied: Uh...NO!

**A/N what did ya think?**

**I almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: characters mentioned belong to Rick Riordan AKA the best author known to mankind!**


	5. So um another question

**A/N Ok another question has been asked**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nut**

AllyPS (Guest) asked:

To Zeus:

Who actually made these ancient laws that stop you from seeing your children and stuff?

Zeus replied: I, the mighty Lord of Olympus is the creator of all!

DaughterofAthena6 says: Sure you are Zeus-ie*thunder*

**A/N So um...see ya...oh yeah have you guys read the son of sobek? It was awesome!**


	6. More questions and more answers!

**A/N ****AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune**** thank for not taking it personally, it actually got me more questions. **

**Disclaimer: No characters mentioned are owned my moi!**

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked: 

To: The the Olympians, the Seven, Nico, Thalia, and Grover.

What'a your favorite song?

Grover replied: Anything I can play on my panpipes.

Thalia replied: Something by Green day.

Nico replied: Something dark and mysterious.

Apollo replied: Anything by me.

The rest of the Olympians replied: Anythings that's not by Apollo.

Percy replied: The songs we sing by the campfire.

Annabeth replied: I'm with Percy.

Leo replied: Burning ring of fire by:*insert who the songs by here*

Piper replied: Well, it's not 'I'm your Venus'. That's for sure,mom.

Jason replied: Sky fall by Adele...what I like the sky. or what about bohemian rhapsody -thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening!

Frank replied: *muttering* Taylor Swift

Interviewer-what did you say?

Frank: TAYLOR SWIFT

Hazel replied: I don't know. I haven't been in this century very long. Have I? I bet Frank said something girly. Didn't he?

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Demeter

What do you think of the Trix rabbit? Do you think the kids should just give

him the freaking Trix?

Demeter replied: The trix rabbit?

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: The Big Three

If you could choose which domain you wanted instead of drawing lots, what

would you want?

Zeus responds: The sky!

Poseidon responds:The sea!

Hades replies: Not the underworld!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Ethan

Do you have any regrets?

Ethan replies: Sometimes.*quietly*

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Camp Jupiter

If you were all trapped on an island, who would you eat first? *cough cough

OCTAVIAN!*

The praetor of Camp Jupiter replies: the weakest, those who eat more and the most annoying -someone in background *cough cough OCTAVIAN*

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Nico

I've always wanted to ask you this...

What do you think of Twilight?

Nico replies: It's a stupid girly love book/movie. Ask the Aphrodite girls. I'm sure they love it.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Hades

I've always wanted to ask this too.

Does Voldemort annoy you for cheating death so long?

Hades replies: I HATE DEATH CHEATERS!

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Percy,

Are you going to marry Annabeth?

Percy replies: Anything can happen in the future.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Aphrodite,

Can you by help me get this girl?

Aphrodite responds: Pray to me.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Zeus,

You are really cool.

Zeus responds: That is not a question.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Hestia

Why Don't you get your seat on the council back?

Hestia replies: There are 12 Olympians not 13.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Jason,

Do you like Piper or Reyna better?

Jason replies: Pipes(A/N JIPER FOREVER...yes I meant to say pipes, it's a nickname)

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Artemis,

Not all men are bad.

Artemis replied: Only a man would say that.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Athena and annabeth,

Who is your favorite author?

They responded: Rick Riordan!

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Artemis,

Did any of your hunters see the SS United States?

Artemis replied: Most likely. (A/N What's the SS United States)

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Artemis,

Are any of your Hunters from North Carolina?

Artemis replied: My hunters are from all over the world. So yes.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Apollo

I see what you did there, Apollo... Still going through your haiku phase, huh?

Apollo replied:

Haikus are awesome,

I can write them super fast

I am very cool

(A/N thnx for noticing. I wrote another one)

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Artemis

What would you do if your twin went through a rap phase? (oh dear gods no...)

Artemis replied: Oh dear gods. No! Don't let him read this. He's very suggestible.

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

To Kronos

you're my favorite figure in Greek mythology and can I borrow your scythe I have I couple enemies to take care of.

Kronos replied: *evil laugh* NEVER!

DaughterofAthena6 responds: He's also dead and isn't in possession of it anymore. Yeah that's right the interviewer went to the Underworld(He had talk to Hades anyway)

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Artemis

any recommendations on what you can hunt in northern Ireland I'm a guy so I

can't join you so a recommendation is the next best thing

Artemis replied: Jackalope

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Apollo

The titans rule all

you are annoying

go die apollo

Apollo replies:

The titans suck balls(5 syllables)

That's an improper haiku(7 syllables)

Go die in a hole(5 syllables)

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Nico

where do you get the clothes your discribed in cause I want some gods dammit.

Nico replies: Depends. The cool stuff comes from the underworld though.

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Zeus

so the ancient rules prevent you from visiting your children and yet you come

from olympus to make said children logic

Zeus replies:*thunder*

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Hades

My apologies for maria she was brave and what does a person have to do to get

into elyseum in the first place

Hades replies: erm... Thnx?

To get into Elysium you must become a hero. Do something brave.

Makeanotherone (Guest) asked:

Demeter

Quit with the cereal talk it's okay for breakfast but we do need more food

then just cereal

Demeter: of course. We need granola bars and corn and...

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Athena,

Your smart. So why do people yawn? I always wanted to know.

Athena replies: You don't yawn because your tired. You yawn because your body has built up too much carbon dioxide and needs to release it.(A/N Google has everything)

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Leo,

Did you ever get to jump of a building yelling flame on?

Leo replied: Never have I had such a pleasure.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Poseidon,

What would you do if I told you your son was going to fall into Tartarus?

Poseidon replied: He already has.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Rachel,

Have you ever said a prophecy infront of a whole bunch of mortals?

Rachel replied: Nope. Hey have you seen my blue hairbrush...

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Travis and Connor Stoll,

Can you tell me the story about the Pizza guy accidentally coming to Camp

Half-Blood?

The Stolls reply: Sorry, that classified information but for a few drachmas...

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Katie,

Did you ever consider Travis pranks you because he likes you?

Katie replies: No but now that you mention it...

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Thalia,

Have you ever been to Camp Jupiter?

Thalia replies: Nope*popping the 'p'*

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Chiron,

How come you don't have cabins for all the minor gods?

Chiron replies: We do now.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Zeus,

Do you know any funny jokes? If so, tell me one.

Zeus replies: You're wasting my precious time mortal. I don't have forever to do stuff you know...

DaughterofAthena6 responds: Ge does know he's immortal right?

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Hermes,

What's the funniest prank you've ever pulled?

Hermes replied: Well this one time...oops. Oh yeah. That's top secret god information.

Cupcake girl282 said:

Dear Hestia,

Your one of my favorite goddesses! Your so peaceful and Humble! Sorry this isn't a question, but I just wanted you to know! :)

Hestia replied: Thank you, my dear.

Cupcake girl282 asked:

Dear Apollo,

Have you ever visited the ranch where you keep your sacred cows? Because the

owner treats them badly.

Apollo replies: He was working with Kronos. He's been taken care of along with the titans!

**A/N Oh my it's getting late I spent a long time on this. Send me questions.**


	7. More Q&A

**A/N The questions keep coming!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

DeathPrincess (Guest) asked:

To: Octavian

How's the attack on the Camp Half-blood going?

Octavian replied: Pretty good. The next step is to figure out where Camp Half-Blood is...

DeathPrincess (Guest) asked:

To: Hazel

Who's the best? Leo, Frank, or Sammy?

Hazel replied:Frank.

DeathPrincess (Guest) asked:

To: Percy

Has anyone ever told you that you're the American Harry Potter?

Percy replied: No but it's true.

DeathPrincess (Guest) asked:

To: Persephone

Can you please turn Drew into a dandelion?

Persephone replied: Getting turned into a dandelion is reserved for children if Hades.

Makeanotherone (Guest) said:

Kronos

if you had to choose which of the gods would you want to be king of the gods

Kronos replies: Gods don't deserve to rule.

Makeanotherone (Guest)  said:

Apollo

seriously quit with the haikus you'll probably be good at them when your

sister has a kid

Apollo replied:

The god of haikus

Not being good at haikus

Is complete nonsense

Makeanotherone (Guest)  said:

all the half bloods

if you had to have a god or titans powers (like Zeus lightning or Kronos' time

control) whose would you have besides your parent gods powers

Percy replied: Zeus' powers. I could fly like Jason but I'd have water powers as well!

Jason replied Neptune's powers. I could control water like Percy but I'd fly too! Beat that Percy!

Frank replied: Neptune...Jupiter... Apollo. Anything cool.

Annabeth replied:Maybe Ares: The daughter of Athena who also has war god powers.

Piper replied: Athena's powers sounds good.

Leo replied: HERMES!

Hazel replied: Even though Minerva doesn't have kids. I'd like to be a child of her.

Bboy13 said:

Dear Hera,

Why do you hate demigods?

Hera replied: I do not hate demigods. I hate children of Zeus. I also hate Annabeth Chase.

Bboy13 said:

Dear The Gods and demigods,

Have you heard of fanfiction?

The demigods replied: Electronics attract too many monsters.

The gods reply: Of course. We gods. We know everything.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Apollo,

what's singers are your children?

Apollo replied: The good ones.

Bboy13 asked:

Dear Apollo,

Have you tried rap?

Apollo replied: Of course! I created it!

Bboy13 asked:

Dear gods,

Do you like the Greeks better than the Romans?

The Greek gods reply: The Greeks.

The Roman gods reply: The Romans.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Apollo

Do you like the Hunger Games?

Apollo replied: I suppose so.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Demeter

Did your descendants create Panem? I mean, the named the country BREAD in Latin.

Demeter replied: Of course. Who else would name a country bread in Latin.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Mars

YOU CAN READ?!

Mars replied: Of course I can. I'm NOT Ares.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: The Stolls

Alright. WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE MY DRACHMAS?!

The Stolls reply simultaneously:*eyes roll from left to right* I didn't do it!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Octavian

You're wrong! The Teddy bear apocalypse WILL come!

Octavian replied: I never said it won't come.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Dionysus

If you only drink Diet Coke then why do you always look like you're drunk?

Hmmm?

Dionysus replied: *slurred*I'm the god if wine how else am I supposed to look.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Hermes

Have you ever told Luke,

"Luke, I am your father?"

Hermes replied:*quietly* No.

**(A/N LOL...Hermes response is because Luke's a dead traitor and hero)**

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Demeter

YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE TRIX RABBIT IS? GASP!

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" That doesn't ring a bell?

Demeter replied: Does a little

Maybe you should ask the god of TV.

**(Authors Note: OMG This had actually been going through my head for a little bit. I don't actually know who the trix rabbit is though!)**

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Aphrodite

Are you messing with my love life?! 'Cause there's one guy I have a big crush

on but he likes a different girl! CUT IT OUT!

Aphrodite replied: I don't make love. I help it.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Nico

Do you still play Mythomagic?

Nico replied: Do I look like I still play Mythomagic.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune  asked:

To: Frank

Can you turn into a unicorn?

Frank replied: I can turn into REAL animals but Jackalopes are real. So I wonder...

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Hades

I have blackmail material on you...

Hades replied: Prove it puny mortal.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Zeusie

And on you...

Zeusie replied: What he said. Oh and STOP calling my Zeusie.*thunder*

***BREAKING NEWS: PLANE FALLS FROM SKY NOT FAR FROM EMPIRE STATE BUILDING! ***

DaughterofAthena6 replied: They're so fun to mess with!

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Persephone & Demeter

Would you die if I sprayed you with weedkiller?

Athena replied: As the goddess of wisdom I am here to inform you that gods do NOT die.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To Katie:

I hear these three words give your cabin nightmares... Is it true? Stolls & April Fool's.

Katie replied:*in a too sweet/lying tone* Of course not.

**A/N send more but be serious!**


	8. The review keep flying in

**A/N Otakusofia: first if all I'm sorry for your loss. Second if all Don't worry about the amount(Ice had a lot more from the same person in the same message)**

**Disclaimer: The best author in the world owns the characters mentioned. **

Otakusofia asked:

Hades and Nico,

Do you think I can talk/visit my dead older sister Elenor? (I'm only 11 and

she's suppose to be 13. She died 3 weeks after birth)

Hades replied: Going to the Underworld is for the dead, the most skillful demigods, children of myself and gods.

Nico replied: If your a demigod I have a summoning pit. I could try. If your not a demigod you'll have to wait until death.

I said: On that cheerful note I have another question from the same person.

Poseidon,

Do you approve of Percy and Annabeth relationship?

Poseidon replied: Of course. Unlike Athena, if they're happy. I'm happy.

I said: Well, that good news. Another one from the same person.

Thalia,

How did it feel to be a tree?

Thalia replied: It was like I was dead but there's no Underworld to go to. I was frozen and so was my brain as well as every other piece if me until I started to fell a lot of pain- my tree was being poisoned. Then a flash and well. You know what happened after that.

I said: Very interesting. Another one from Otakusofia.

Stoll Brothers,

I know what you're best prank was... (if you don't know they painted an apple gold and wrote to the prettiest and placed it on the porch of the Aphrodite cabin. You can guess what happened next)

**(A/N I'm pretty sure it was a mango but what evs)**

The Stolls reply: Maybe you do, maybe you don't.

Another from the same person.

Demeter,

Why are you obsessed with cereal? No offense..

Demeter replied: I am the goddess of CEREAL!

Another from the same person.

Grover,

What does can taste like?

Grover replied: It's at least ten times better than ambrosia and nectar mixed together.

Another from my friend, Otakusofia

demigods,

Do you like being a demigod?

Demigods reply: If has its ups and downs.

Otakusofia asked:

Gods,

Which other God do you hate the most?

Zeus replied: Probably Hera, Poseidon or Hades.

Poseidon replied: Athena

Hephaestus replied: Ares- my wife is cheating with him.

Ares replied: Hephaestus, Aphrodite and I should be together.

Athena replied: Poseidon an his sea spawn.

**A/N ...and that's a wrap, how'd you like it?**


	9. AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune reigns again

**Hiya! More AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune questions!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune

Asked all questions.

To: Frank

Unicorns ARE real! Did you forget about the herd at Camp Jupiter? And you can

turn into a jackalope? Awesome...

Frank replied: I know after I left you yesterday I tried to turn into one...

To: Hades

*puts on video of Hades dancing during springtime to Beyonce*

Hades: ALL THE SINGLE HADES! ALL DA SINGLE HADES!

*dances in a circle* NOW PUT YO HANDS UP!

Me: Mwahahahaaaaa... WHAT NOW, HADES?

Hades replies: I never did that. Perhaps we should talk in private mortal.

To: Zeuserina

I had a really good video... But then I lost it. And then I found this one!

*video of Zeus watching 'Singing in the Rain'... And singing along* 0_o

Zeuserina replied: *thunder* I never did that. DON'T CALL ME ZEUSERINA!

I said: OK Zeusie!

***BREAKING NEWS PLANES FALL NEAR NEW MEXICO AND WINNIPEG***

To: Everyone

What did you think of The Lightning Thief movie?

Everyone replied: It was TERRIBLE! I mean it would be easier to list the things that were the same from the things that were different.

To: Demigods

Would you rather live the life you have now or a boring, risk-free, 'normal'

life?

The demigods reply: We pretty used to are regular lives now and I don't think we'd go back to 'normal' lives now.

To: Bianca

If you could rewind, would you still have tried to take that Mythomagic statue for Nico, even though it's the reason you died?

Bianca replied: I don't regret a thing I did. Though I would like to be alive for Nico's sake.

To: Mrs. O'Leary

WANNA PLAY FETCH?

Mrs. O'Leary replied: WOOF!

To: Hades

Why do you call me a mortal?! I am a demigod! Daughter of Neptune! Why else would I ask such unique questions? You want proof? My crush is a son of Nike (Greek form of Victoria, goddess of Victory. The big-shot beats me at everything. Grrr.) I'm writing this at Chiron's computer in the Big House. I got here after Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth left in the Argo II. I'm not at Camp Jupiter 'cause I don't feel like it. I dislike Romans. Greeks FTW! (THEY actually respect Neptune...Now THEY have their priorities straight!) I can trace my lineage all the way to Aeneas... (oh sweet mother of Neptune. I'm related to Aphrodite...) I use Greek names 'cause I'm at the Greek camp... Although sometimes I slip up. ;)*makes exploding noises* BOOM.

Hades replied: You're not immortal are you? You are mortal. One day you will join my Underworld.

To Gaea:

Since you're made of dirt, what would happen if you got soaked with water? MUD MONSTER! ... Wait. That's not scary. *PSST! Percy! Soak her!*

Gaea replied: *snore* Don't you dare.*snore*

To: Chiron

How come no one fights with nunchucks?

Chiron replied: How come you didn't ask me this personally. I mean your always on my computer. Anyway dear, nunchucks are not Greek or Roman.

To: Percy

Was Michael Yew's body ever found?

Percy replied: Sadly, a lot if brave people's bodies were never found. That includes Michael Yew's.

To: The Stolls

You don't find it ironic that your last name is STOLL and your dad is the god of thieves? 'Cause Percy asked you that and you said no and looked at him w/ blank stares...

The Stolls reply:Um...Slightly ironic.

**(A/N OMG RR is awesome. I never realized that!)**

To:Leo

What think you of me? Hmm? (inner Yoda right there...)

Leo replied: I've never met you...

**A/N What do you think?**

**Oh Congrats! AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune you officially, for the first time asked so many questions that when the email came(I copy the questions from the email that's automatically sent from fanfiction)it said most of your questions but it cut off at a certain point and said that it was too long and I'd have to go find the full length review on the website. So I did. **

Last minute question:

Weeping-willows18 asked:

To Aphrodite:

Which is your favorite couple at camp?

Aphrodite replied: Percabeth of course. I even gave them the cute couple name.


	10. Bboy13 reigns this time

**A/N I have a question. I know that Jason and Piper are called Jiper but wouldn't Jasper be better**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

Bboy13 asked all of these.

Dear Zeus,

Who is your favorite child.

Zeus replied: I suppose you mean demigod child? I only have one Thalia. If you mean child in general it's probably Artemis or Athena (Sorry Apollo).

**A/N Jason is a son of JUPITER not ZEUSIE *thunder***

Dear Demeter,

I dare you to stop eating cereal for a year.

Demeter replied: No deal.

Dear Arty,

Is Thalia a better Hunter than Zoe?

Arty replied: Please, it's Artemus or Lady Artemis. Thalia and Zoe are/were equal in skill.

Dear Annabeth,

What is your favorite building?

Annabeth replied: The one I wanna build when I'm older.

Dear Leo,

What is your favorite machine that you have made?

Leo replied: Does the Agro II count...*muttering* I didn't make Festus...

Dear Percy,

Do you like any other girl than Annabeth?

Percy replied: I LIKE a lot if other girls but I do not...how do you put it...like like any girl except Annabeth.

Dear Octavian,

since you are a argur what is the weather going to be tomorrow?

Octavian replied: Rainy where DaughterofAthena6 lives.

Dear all demigods,

If you could control any element what would it be?

Percy replied: Water.

Jason replied: Air.

Leo replied: Fire.

Frank replied: Cheese.

**(A/N Who's read the Kane Chronicles?)**

Dear Dirt Face (Gaia),

Why do you hate the gods?

Dirt Face replied: They're despicable little, good for nothing.**.SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE THE REST IF THIS ANSWER HAS BEEN CENSORED!**

Dear Hades,

Where did my Grandfather get Sent he just died a few weeks ago?

Hades replied: I'm going to need a name at least but a life story would be best.

Dear Poseidon,

Why did you sink the Titanic?

Poseidon replied: That was the god of ice's fault.

Dear Apollo,

did you know Thalia had a fear of heights when you had her drive the sun chariot?

Apollo replied: 'course not. ;P

Dear Athena

I have a question for you, which came first the chicken or the egg?

Athena replied: The chicken if course.

Dear Athena,

I have another question for you, What famous ocean liner broke the speed record of fasted time across the Atlantic ocean in 1952. ( I know)

Athena replied: The SS United States.

**A/N I quickly googled it. This is the right answer. No? Tell me.**

**So I updated this I accidentally thought the questions were from AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune but they were from Bboy13. I'm sorry it was like midnight when I posted this the first time**


	11. New Chappy

**Sup?**

**Disclaimer:Me no own. **

MB123 asked:

Dear Percy,

If you had thrown those gallons of water at Thalia that one summer, would she have drowned?

Percy replied:Most likely.

Dear Thalia,

Were you scared that you were going to drown that summer the hunters visited and Percy and you had a fight?

Thalia replied: Of course not.

annabeth the wise girl asked:

To Lady Athena

Could you please send my saytr and claim me at camp? I really want to go.

Lady Athena replied: I don't send satyrs.

To Annabeth

What's your favorite book?

Annabeth replied: War and Peace is tied with every PJO, HoO and HP book.

To Poseidon

Whose your favorite child, Percy or Triton? And what do you think of the

Little Mermaid?

Poseidon replied: Percy, don't tell Triton. The Little Mermaid is incorrect to say the least.

Sup (Guest)  asked:

Dear Octavian

Did you know that nobody likes you? Did you know that everyone wants you dead?

Or that you will die a single potato and will never be praetor?

Octavian replied: I'm a super popular, soon-to-be-praetor Roman. You are a liar.

Don'tDisTheSonic asked:

**(A/N How many of you got the cheese comment. Don'tDisTheSonic did. )**

Dear Hades,

I'm your daughter, so please answer this truthfully: would you do anything to

gain control of Olympus?

Hades replied: Hush daughter others are listening.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Hades & Zeuserella (better? :P)

The videos don't lie. Don't deny it.

Hades replied: Videos can lie.

Zeuserella replied: DON'T CALL ME ZEUSERELLA*thunder*

**A/N In my opinion Zeuserella is better.:O**

To: Chiron

I did ask you... But you never answered. So I tricked you into answering on

FF!

Chiron replied: This is for QUESTIONS my dear.

To: Poseidon

Do you like getting seaweed wraps?

Poseidon replied:Sure.

To: Nico

Can I call you Buffy? Or Casper? Or Dracula or Ghostbuster or Mr. Cullen?

Nico replied: NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!

To: Percy

Do fish sticks disgust you?

Percy replied: Not really. No.

To: Leo

*shakes hand* There! NOW you've met me!

Leo replied: Is that a question?

I said no but you just asked one.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked:

To: Artemis

Can you accept me into the hunt? Boys cause too much drama. And Aphrodite

won't stop messing with me!

Artemis replied:Why not. Oh! You won't be able to go on FF anymore.

To: everyone

I know right? The Lightning Thief was terrible... Do you have high hopes for

the Sea of Monsters? I don't.

Everyone replied: No. We don't.

To: Demigods

Are any of you going to try for rebirth after you die?

Quite a few demigods replied: Yeah probably. I mean we could try for the isle of irised. We will most likely get to Elysium. We fought in the Second Titan war.

To: DaughterofAthena6

So does that mean I ask too many questions?

I answered: Yes. Yes I does.

To: Jason & Piper

What will happen to you after the Giant War?

Will you both stay at Camp Jupiter or CHB or what?

Jiper replied: Well, you'll see.

To: Leo

My friend Ro (I believe you know her... Daughter of Nemesis? Helped you prank

Drew and plan the plot to 'fix' the Apollo kids' basketball skills? )

Yeah, she asked me to tell you this..

Screw Prince Charming! I want a Leo Valdez!

Leo replied: All the ladies love Leo!

**A/N OMG I agree! Team Leo!**

To: Karpoi

So... Can I kill YOU with weedkiller?

Done! BOOM!

Karpoi replied: Aaaaaahhhh!

Otakusofia (Guest) asked:

Nico,

You will?! Thank you! *hug*

Nico: Gettof.

Hades,

That's a shame...do you like Bianca?

Hades replied: 'course.

Zeus,

If you hate Hera then why did you marry her?

Zeus replied: I hate her BECAUSE we're married.

Bianca,

Since you're dead already (no offence) can you say hi to Elenor-nee chan?

Bianca replied: I have been reborn, sorry.

Travis,

Is it true you like Katie?

Travis replied: *cough yes cough*

Katie,

Is it true you like Travis?

Katie replied:*suspiciously* NO!

Connor,

Do you have a crush?

Connor replied:Yes.

Nico and Thalia,

Do you know of Thalico? (Thalia x Nico)

Nico replied: Ug! Yes.

Thalia replied: Sadly, yes.I mean I'm a huntress for gods sakes.

Gods and Demi-gods,

Are you aware of all the disturbing couples people do?

Gods and demigods reply:*shiver* yes.

Tyson,

How are you doing?

Tyson replied: Good. Me eat peanut budder.

Leo,

What's the worst thing that Buford did?

Leo replied: You don't wanna know.

Coach Hedge,

How did it feel like to be a statue?

Coach Hedge replied:

Terrible

Reyna,

Is it true you like Jason?

Reyna replied: Yes.

**A/N And that's a wrap. **


	12. Questions Come in by the bucketload

**Sup?Anyone read Divergent? I'm reading it. **

**Disclaimer:I own Zip, Zero,None. **

Guest asked:

Percy do u really like annabeth

Percy replied: I swear to Aphrodite. She's the one for me.

AndiCrossDaughterofNeptune asked the next questions.

To: Party Ponies

You guys wanna come to Camp and we can have an awesome Capture-the-Flag game with NERF guns and root beer?

The Party Ponies: YEAH!

To: Hades & Ickle Zeusiekins

Yeah well those videos don't!

Hades & Ickle Zeusiekins replied:

*Suspiciously* Sure...

To: The Gods

Who's your biggest rival? (among other gods)

Ickle Zeusiekins replied: No one. I am superior.

Poseidon: Unlike my brothers I'll admit I have a rival-Athena.

Athena replied: You all know mine- Poseidon.

Hades replied: My stupid brothers.

DragonCrusader asked the following questions.

Dear Percy and Annabeth

What do you both think of PercyxZoe stories?

Percy replied: She HATED me.

Annabeth replied: She's passed away...

Percy

How much did you enjoy your time with Calypso?

Percy replied: It was nice.

Annabeth

How do you feel when you know Percy was with Calypso for a long time?

Annabeth replied: Hmmf.

Skye222 asked:

Dear Travis,

If I told you that I had chocolate bunnys, glue, feathers, a ton of cereal, and a way to sneak into the Demeter cabin, would you help me prank them?

-Skye daughter of Nike

Travis: Heck yeah!

Cupcake girl282 asked the following questions.

Dear Ares:

Do you know Enyo?

Ares replied: No!

Dear Aphrodite,

Don't you think Jasper is a better couple than Jiper? I mean come on people Jiper sorta sounds like striper. Just saying :p

Aphrodite replied: Yeah Jasper I'd kinda better but how does Jiper( J-eye-per) sound like striper?

**(A/N finally someone agrees with me!)**

Dear Thalia,

If you weren't a huntress who would you date?

Thalia replied: For you Thalico lovers NOT Nico. He's a little twerp.

Dear Travis and Katie,

Why don't you two just admit your feelings for each other?! For gods sakes, your as clueless as Percy and Annabeth were! Look where they are now hmmm?

Travis replied: Uhmmm...

Katie replied: *blush*

Dear Artemis and Apollo,

Do you guys spend all day/night driving the sun/moon? Or do you have autopilot?

Artemis replied: We're gods, of course we have autopilot.

Apollo replied:

We are the Greek Gods

We have autopilot. duh!

I am very cool.

Dear demigods,

Whose your favorite superhero?

The blonde superman replied: Superman

Seas son replied: Aquaman.

My sis Annabeth replied: Is there like, a brain boy or something?

Hazel and Piper replied: Superheroes are so overrated.

Leo replied: My self! I can light on fiya! Oooh! If Frank wasn't lame. Maybe him. I mean turning into animals-pretty cool.

Frank replied: Demigods ARE superheroes in a way-aren't we?

Dear Chiron,

What is your opinion of Jason and Percy being on a quest together?

Chiron replied: They might kill each other.

Dear Mr.D,

Which one of the demigods suprised you the most?

Mr. D replied: What's surprising about a bunch of brats?

Dear Hermes,

Do you think Percy can help the gods change their ways?

Hermes replied: What do you mean-change OUR ways!?

Dear Athena,

Who do you think is better Jason or Percy?

Athena replied: Though I'm prejudice toward Greeks I have to choose the Roman over sea spawn.

Another question for Athena

Who do you think would win in a fight, Percy or Jason?

Athena replied: The Greek- even though he's sea scum. I'm prejudice.

Dear Frank,

Does Leo bother you?

Frank replied: Yes, yes he does.

Dear Leo,

Does Frank bother you?

Leo replied: Yes, yes he does.

Dear Iris,

If you did have a sacred animal, what would it be?

Iris replied: The Unicorn.

Otakusofia (Guest)  asked the following questions.

Nico,

I think that's the meanest thing someone older that me has ever said, what do you think?

Nico replied: That's the meanest thing? Oh! You haven't lived.

Demeter,

Can you live if you don't eat cereal for a day?

Demeter replied: No.

Katie,

Are you sure? Because one of your cabin mates told me that you talk about him in your sleep...

Katie replied: *sniff* sure I do. *sarcastically*

Demigods,

If you had the power to go back in time, where would you go?

A demigod replied: To before I knew about all this. * gesturing around*

Another demigod says: Amen.

Bboy13 asked the following questions.

Dear Tyson,

Why do you like peanut butter so much?

Tyson replied: It so good.

Dear Everyone,

If you could be anyone else who would you be?

The majority replied some sort of god.

Dear Annabeth,

Did you really think about joining the hunters?

Annabeth replied: Why, of course. It's a great deal. Men for slight immortality.

Dear Ares,

Are you still mad that Percy beat you when he was 12?

Ares replied: I HATE PERSEUS JACKSON.

Dear Man Hating goddess (Artemis),

Do you miss your dead hunters?

Man Hating Goddess replied: of course I do. *shocked*(At the question)

Dear Apollo,

How many children have you had?

Apollo replied:

I have lots of kids.

At the least a million.

I am so awesome.

Dear Zeus,

Heracles is not the best hero ever.

Zeus replied: I know Perseus(the original) and Thalia are.

**A/N I didn't say Jason because he's a son of JUPITER. **

Dear Artemis,

What is the real story behind Orion?

Artemis replied: That depends on how you define REAL.

Dear Everyone,

What is your least favorite pairing?

They decide on ClarisseXPercy. Mostly because Clarisse is a good swordsman.

Dear Leo,

Did you ever have a crush on Annabeth?

Leo replied: Annabeth? No! I've NEVER thought about her that way.

Rhiannon (Guest) asked the following questions.

Nico,

I love you. Will you go out with me? Or are you gay? Because I am perfectly okay with that and I am confident that I can change your ways. And what shipping do you like better if you had to choose, Percico or Thalico?

Nico replied: Why does everybody think I'm gay! I'm not. You flatter me but I've never met you and you love me. Creepy much? If I had to choose I'd choose Thalico. Not because I like Thalia-I hate her. But because I'm not gay.

To Percy: Have you noticed that some weird OOC parings have been made? Like Pertemis, Percico, Prachel, Perlia, and Perlypso? Not to mention you and Jason. And you and Piper. Strange.

Percy replied: Those are soooo dumb. As Aphrodite puts it Percabeth forever!

To Annabeth: Did you know that Percy and Rachel kissed?

Annabeth replied: I am aware. Though I'm not the happiest about it-she kissed him and it was before we were together.

To Poseidon and Athena: Ever heard of Pothena? Speaking of Pothena, I think you two should get together and make little Pothans one day. That would be awesome.

Poseidon replied: I HATE Athena! She's my RIVAL!

Athena replied: I loathe Poseidon. End. Of. Story.

To Hecate: I am your daughter. And I think magic is so underrated. Lets

protest and make you ruler of olympus. Zeus is too much of a ***CENSORED* **anyways.

Hecate replied: Hear,hear.

To Hera: why don't you ever give Zeus a piece of his own medicine and have an affair? I know I would if my husband was a** *CENSORED*** like yours.

Hera replied: I have an oath off men.

Artemis: Ever heard of Pertemis? And some people ship you and Apollo together too.

Artemis replied: A)Yes! I have an oath off men. And a mortal who has a girl -NO!B) He's my brother! I have an oath as well!

Zeus: Y u such a** *CENSORED***?

Zeusie replied: *thunder* You don't dare puny mortal...

Hades and Persephone: Why do you two neglect Melinoe? She's not that bad. Sarcasm. I bet you're the best parents in the world. Oh, and Hades, can I have Nico? He'll be in good hands. I swear.

Hades and Persephone replied: Who's Melinoe?

Hades replied: No you may not.

Alabaster: hi bro. I think you're bad** *CENSORED***

Alabaster replied: Hello?

Jason and Piper: I think you two are Mary Sues.

Jasper replied: Mary Sues?

**A/N Ta-Da**


	13. MB123 reigns this time

**Holy crap it's been 13 minutes and someone's read the newest chapter well here are their questions.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl. I'm a kid. I'm not Rick Riordan. **

MB123 asked the following 2 questions.

Dear Leo,

Do you think you and Hazel would be a good couple because of your past and Sammy?

- MB123

Leo replied: No I think that makes it worse: she had the hots for my grandfather!

Dear Hazel,

If there was no Frank, would you consider dating Leo because if his past with Sammy. And if there was still a Frank would you still consider it?

- MB123

Hazel replied: No and No. Leo is _soooo_ annoying!

**A/N and that's a wrap. **


	14. MB123 reigns again

**Arg! I just can't keep up!**

**Disclaimer(Which I forgot last time I think): Me no own. **

MB123 asked both questions.

Dear Drew,

Do you approve of Percabeth?"

- MB123

Drew replied: Sure, why not.

Dear Annabeth,

Do you approve of Percy's name before yours in Percabeth? (When you put Annabeth first it jut doesn't work. Annercy, Annabethcy, Aercy. Just doesn't work.)

-MB123

Annabeth replied: I'm not a daughter of Aphridite-I don't really care.

**A/N TTYL!**


	15. Otakusofia reigns

**I can't keep up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I can't keep up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Otakusofia (Guest) asked all questions.

Nico,

It's something someone older than me has said to me! *kicks leg and runs*

Nico replied: Ow! Someone older than me has definitely told me worse.

**A/N that goes for me to. **

Demeter and Hermes,

If Katie and Travis got together would you approve?

Demeter replied: Absolutely not.

Hermes replied: It's Travis' life. Why should I care?

Connor,

Is she from camp, your crush?

Connor replied: None of your business.

Rachel,

if you went to school and you had a crush how will you deal with it?

Rachel replied: Id tell him straight out.

Apollo,

How is Japan?

Apollo replied: It is so awesome.

They invented the haiku.

Go Japan and MOI.

Artemis,

Would you allow a gay to be a hunter? (I'm a girl just you know)

Artemis replied: I'm not against gays or anything but probably not just because you have to give up men and because they'd be surrounded around girls...

Tyson,

What was your first impression on Annabeth?

Tyson replied: Pretty.

Dear Gods,

Can you please stop cursing?

Gods reply: We don't curse.

Demigods,

Do you really hate doing this as much?

Demigods reply: Yeah.

Leo,

Do you LIKE anyone?

Leo replied:*quietly* No.

Clarisse, (Did I spell your name right? Sorry if not *bow*)

How's Chris?

Clarisse replied: Fine.


	16. BoltofGreece reigns

**A/N Hi guys! Sup? The cover of house of hades comes out soon!**

**Disclsimer: Me no own. **

BoltofGreece (Guest)  asked:

Dear Athena,

Get Chiron to build a temple and ME design it. and why do you not like Percy and Annabeth's relationship?

Athena replied: There is no money for a temple. And I don't like sea spawn.

**A/N Hiya guys!**


	17. DragonCrusader reigns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. D:**

DragonCrusader asked these two questions.

Dear Annabeth

What do you think of all the Percy x (insert person's name) stories out there?

Not the one's that include you, which you would most likely approve of.

Annabeth replied: I think there unrealistic and stupid.

Percabeth

What do you think of all the female Percy stories?

Percabeth replied: Awkward.


	18. The son of Neptune

Orion Jackson:Hey Minerva why do u hate Neptune and all if u guys worked

together you'd be totally boss plus I ship Nepterva (Neptune and Minerva

P.S. I may be Roman but I don't agree with what the Romans did to u your

awesome

- Orion Jackson younger brother of Percy Jackson Champion of Artemis and Son

of Neptune

Minerva replied: First of all you're not a brother of Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon not Neptune. Second of all I am a Virgin goddess no men. Especially my old rival Neptune. I don't know why we fight. It just feels right.

**A/N it just feels right because their Greek versions fight**

**Updated:Sorry guys :Virginia goddess is spellchecks fault. I fixed it though. Thanks Olympus Architect!I was not aware it said Virginia!**


	19. Orion Jackson

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

.secretly.  asked:

Dear Annabeth,

BACK OF ANNABETH! PERCY IS MINE!

Sincerely,

Percy lover

Annabeth replied: He is MINE!

Orion Jackson (Guest) asked the next two questions.

Hey Minerva I am a younger brother of Percy Jackson we have the

same mom I'm just 5 years younger then him i'm 12 why do hate Romans

Minerva replied: PJ does not have a younger brother.

This is for Apollo

You are awesome but have you ever thought of becoming a virgin god like your

sister and making a male group of the hunters

Orion Jackson Younger brother of Percy Jackson Champion of Diana Son of

Neptune

Apollo replied: That's a stupid idea. Plus I like GIRLS.

**A/N That's all folks. **


	20. BoltofGreece reigns again

BoltofGreece asked:

Percy

I saw the Stolls mess with the "diamond band" if you know what I mean!

Percy replied: No I don't.

BoltofGreece asked:

Apollo

NEVER DO RAP OR I WILL MAKE YOU FADE TWICE!

and dude you suck at haikus

I rock at haikus

You are mistaken mortal

Hey rap sounds awesome!

Me: Oh No!

BoltofGreece asked:

Athena

I like Percy and Annabeth together and I'm YOUR SON

He may be sea spawn(no offence Percy) but he's a nice guy, and I would be able to pay for the temple!

-Bolt son of Athena

Athena replied: you have a couple hundred thousand dollars/millions/ billions? Temples designed by Annabeth are expensive. Sea spawn is sea spawn though.

**Disclaimer: Questions are by who it says its by and answerers are property of Rick Riordan AKA THE BEST AUTHOR KNOWN TO MANKIND!**


	21. Ah the questions, the questions!

**Disclaimer: I own zip. **

Alyss369 asked:

Zeus,

If Athena's my mom, are you my grandfather? Can I call you Grandpa Zeus? I love you, Grandpa Zeus! Will you electrocute Clarisse for me? She's mean to Percy and that makes me sad because Percy is freaking amazing.

Love, Alyssa, Daughter of Athena

Zeus replied: I will not electrocute the war child for you but you are my granddaughter. Do not call me Grandpa Zeus.

DaughterofAthena6 says: Hiya Gramps Zeusie! Wow the whole time I picked in you I didn't know you were my grampa! That makes it even better!*thunder* Oh hiya sis Alyss. Wanna go canoeing?

Olympus Architect asked the following.

Reyna

But I need to know your last name for my fanfiction!

Reyna replied: That's your problem. It's not life threatening.

Octavian

STITCH UP PERCY'S PANDA PILLOW PET OR I WILL CUT YOU!

Octavian replied: Percy has a Panda Pillow pet?!*snicker* Violent much.

Aphrodite

JASON AND REYNA. Your daughter is a beyond needy girlfriend.

Aphrodite replied: I'm on the side of true love. JASPER/JIPER FOREVER!

**A/N I have some info about I am a demigod. 'Lily' is not me. I'm a already at camp. She is also here too. The story is in the past tense. She let me use her story for a fanfiction. She's my sister. **


	22. Hiya

**A/N So I know it's been like forever. I know it's only been a few days but you guys are used to like twice a day. I'm thinking about a divergent story. What do you think? If no one says anything I'll stop writing ASK THE GODS!**

**Disclaimer: I own zip-o**

MoonOfPluto asked:

Zeus- why are you always seen as the good guy and Kronos as bad? Yes, he ate your brothers and sisters, but there was a definite prophecy that you would chop him up into little pieces and throw him into Tartarus. Thinking about what you tried to do to Nico and Bianca di Angelo for an indefinite prophecy,

and how you treat half-bloods in general, you seem worse than Kronos.

Zeus replied: Because I am awesome. Kronos' prophecy was indefinite as well...

Alyss369 asked the following questions.

Athena,

Mommy! I love you! Do you love me?

If so, can you buy me a thousand drachmas worth of books? Hey, having children is expensive. You, of all people should know that considering the amount of children you have. And considering how smart you are.

Love, your daughter, Alyss.

Athena replied: Seriously, Alyss. I told you NO already, so stop it.

Grandpa Zeus

Gramps, I will call you what I want and you will deal with it. Understood?

*evil laugh* I am your superior! :-)

Grampa Zeus: I AM THE SUPERIOR OF EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET!

And, DaughterofAthena6, I'd love, to, sis! How about next Saturday at Camp Half-Blood?

I replied: Sure, meet you by the canoe lake.

Pheonix (Guest) asked:

hey Apollo

I'm a god guess who (its just a game I'm not really a god.)

Apollo replied: Artemis! Er...she's a goddess...oooo oooo I know your Zeus! Hiya daddy!

BoltofGreece (Guest) asked the rest of the questions.

Gods/ Demigods

I LOVE YOU GUYS

-Bolt, son of Athena

Gods& Demigods: Uhmmm... O kay

Octavian

I will KILL you if you snicker at Percy or his panda pillow pet

-Bolt, son of Athena

Octavian replied: Yes'r.

Apollo,

I will make you fade twice, 'cause I can! and only if you do rap, can you please heal me I sprained my wrist and it really hurts.

-Bolt, son of Athena

Apollo replied: *rapping* Only if you

If you don't make me fade twice, yo.

:DaughterofAthena6

Can you tell me what compelled you to make this fanfic, I LOVE IT(Don't call me Aphrodite!)

-Bolt, son of Athena

I replied: I don't know...just felt like it after reading a few stories like it.

Chiron

Can you give me archery lessons, you won't give it to me a camp(I don't know why)

-Bolt, son of Athena

Chiron replied: I told you no.

Athena/Annabeth

I could pay for it I'm loaded, But I'm not greedy I'm always giving to

charities and hospitals.

Sis, can I please build it?

-Bolt, son of Athena

P.S. Athena you ROCK!

Athena replied: Thank you son, we're going through budget cuts with all the new cabins and the diet coke we HAVE to buy...

Annabeth replied: I am TOTALLY building it, sorry.

Percy

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?!

your mom and Paul's "diamond band" they gave to for someone. *wiggles

eyebrows*

-Bolt, son of Athena

Percy replied: For a son of Athena you sure aren't making much sense.

**A/N So...Tell me about divergent fanfic...Should I do Candor or Dauntless?**


	23. Authors Note,Sorry to disappoint

Hey guys by Candor or Dauntless I meant truth or dare. Get it?

some thought I meant should it be about Candor or dauntless.

~JAB


	24. the-7-are-chosen reigns

**Disclaimer: Ricky owns all. **

**To: the-7-are-chosen for following, favouriting and asking the following. **

the-7-are-chosen asked:

To: the seven and Nico and Thalia

If you were stuck on a desert island in a condition that only one god/ goddess could visit you, which god/ goddess would it be?

Percy replied: My dad probably.

Annabeth replied: Athena.

Leo replied: Hephaestus.

Frank replied: The on that will get us off without us having to do anything in return.

Hazel replied: I agree, Frank.

Piper replied: Not Aphrodite. She's not very helpful. Is she?

Jason replied: Jupiter,maybe?

Thalia replied: Lady Artemis of course.

Nico replied: Not Hades he'd probably kill us all.

**A/N Sup? So I'll probably be writing a Divergent story. Warning: I haven't read Insurgent YET! I plan on reading it ASAP. I have it on order at the library...but I'm seventh D:**


	25. Wow 700 words!

**A/N So, I have soooo many questions that I might just do half ou(or in French) just do half right now half later. I dunno. **

**Disclaimer:I told you a zillion times. Ricky owns it all. D:**

DeathPrincess (Guest) asked the following questions.

To: Nico, Cabin 13

Hey bro, I think you should add more Greek Fire into Cabin 13, honestly, it's too dark for me! Are you counsellor or not?!

From: Zephyr, daughter of Hades

Nico replied: Ah, the Underworld is darker. Guess you get used to it.

To: Dakota, 5th Cohort

What's better, Diet Coke or Diet Pepsi?

From: Zephyr, daughter of Hades

Dakota replied: RED KOOLAID!

To: Percy & Annabeth, Tartarus

Hi guys... How's it going down there? Has Seaweed Brain gone insane? XP

P.S. I've attached 2 drachmas to this letter, just in case you need a ferry

ride across the River Styx.

Best Wishes, Zephyr, daughter of Hades

Percy and Annabeth replied:... ***SORRY THIS MESSAGE COULD NOT REACH TARTARUS. THAT WOULD REQUIRE SOMEONE WILLINGLY GOING TO A PLACE EVEN GODS WON'T GO!***

DragonCrusader asked the following questions.

Dear Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel:

Have any of you ever shared a bed or sleeping loction like Percy and Annabeth did in the Mark of Athena?

They replied: Nope.

Dear Leo,

What did you think of Percy and Annabeth getting caught sleeping in the stables?

Leo replied: That they were in BIG trouble.

merlinandpercyjacksonfangirl asked the rest of the questions.

To Percy-what were you thinking when Rachel flirted and tried to kiss you?

Percy replied: To tell the truth I was so caught off guard I want thinking a thing.

To Annabeth: Who's better looking, Percy or Luke? And also, have you ever reconsidered becoming a Hunter of Artemis?

Annabeth replied: Percy and no I like men. Especially Percy.

To Leo: Will you ever stop flirting?

Leo replied: I doubt that possible.

To Hades: How come Nico can visit you all the time, but Hazel can't?

Hades replied: Hazel can visit me when ever she wants.

To Zeus: Any regrets about Maria Di Angelo? Do you ever think about how enormously large your ego is?

Gramps Zeusie replied: Nope and my ego is tiny. What are you talking about?

To Poseidon: Why didn't you let Percy fight in your underwater sea castle?

Poseidon replied: He needed to fight in the battle of Manhattan.

To Apollo: Have you ever been on American Idol?

Apollo replied: Of course, I mean it's FULL of my kids.

To Aphrodite: What color goes best with hazel eyes?

Aphrodite replied: Well, black, pink red...the us(usual).

To Athena: Ever been wrong?

Athena replied: Once I thought I was wrong bit I was mistaken.

To all Gods: Who's your favourite demigod?

They replied: My son/daughter.

Thalia: Do you hate Percy? Who's your least favorite demigod?

Thalia replied: Don't get me started.

Nico: Have you ever had a crush on a girl?

Nico replied: *quietly* no...*lieing*

To Rachel: Why did you try to kiss him, when you KNEW he had a girlfriend? How disappointed were you when he didn't kiss you?

Rachel replied: They weren't dating then.

Demeter: Favorite cereal?

Demeter replied: Trix!

Hestia: Do you ever get jealous?

Hestia replied: No. I just like peace.

Dionysus: Why are you so mean? I know you don't like being at camp half blood, but suck it up! It's not the campers fault! Also, have you ever drunk a real coke? Not a diet one? Also, hasn't Aphrodite ever tried to change your clothes? You'll need it, no offense.

Dionysus replied: I'm not. I shall not 'suck it up'. Yes it is. No I haven't. Yes many times. *sigh* HEY!

Artemis: Don't you ever wish you could have kids? What's your favourite animal?

Artemis replied: Kids are just trouble.

**Ooooh!**

**This just in. extra!**

AnnaYasashii asked:

Olympus.

I ask to Percy

1.) Has he ever swam from Long Island to London? Just asking...

Percy replied: Haven't swam that far...

and Poseidon:

2.) Why do give Japan tsunami? There's anime there!

Poseidon replied: Ah! I was in a bad mood. And anime shanime.

**A/N Aha I did finish it all tonight. Well better get to bed. **


	26. Quick Question

**Disclaimer: Check previous Chappys**

MB123 asked:

Dear Chiron,

Are there girl satyrs? I'm so confused...

MB123

Chiron replied: No. Satyrs are male. The female equivalents are nymphs. There are no boy nymphs. Get it?

**A/N bye. Please no more questions until tomorrow. I NEED sleep. **


	27. Nico's Fav Song inside

**A/N I started the Divergent story. It sucksD:. Check it out. You may think otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: I'm still dizzy! You took me to another fandom and back. **

**ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own me or my friends. Rick Riordan does. *quieter* Help me. She has me tied up. **

DragonCrusader asked the following questions.

Dear Nico

What did it feel like in that pot there little bro?

From, Alex Black, Son of Hades

(I was also thrown into that Lotus hotel place)

Nico replied:It felt like death. I knew I was going to die.

Well, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel said nope

Percy and Annabeth would be lieing because they were caught in the stables. I never said that the one in the book didn't count :)

Percabeth replied: Well, you already said that one so why would we tell it to you. You knew it already.

Dear Reyna

If you could, COULD, date Percy or Jason...Who would you pick?

P.S. Please don't tell Annabeth or Piper. And if they read this, I was just

wondering!

Reyna replied: Jason, I liked him first AND he's Roman.

pjoaquamarine12 asked the following questions.

Poseidon

don't you think you should be king since water does cover 75% of earth and you have power over land and the sky?

also can you or your children control water in peoples body?

Poseidon replied: I don't have power over the land and sky. The sky is around all of the earth. Technically it covers 100% if the earth. Sigh. I cannot control water in people's bodies.

Hesita

how do you feel about having a book named after you?

Hestia replied: It's nice. But if someone else wanted it to be about them. I'd give it to them. I want peace, you see.

Petaldawn asked the following questions.

This one is for Nico:

You are like my favorite character! i absolutely LOVE you!

but anyways will you ever collect mythomagic cards and figures again?

And whats your favorite song?

Nico replied: No, no, no. And Asleep by: The Smiths(A/N Long story.)

For Artemis:

Do you mind if i ask Apollo to go through a rap faze? (i will probably do that anyway)

Artemis replied:No, DON'T PLEASE I, A GODDESS BEG OF YOU!

Apollo:

Will you go through a rap faze?

Apollo replied:*rapping* 'been in one since someone else asked me dat.

MB123 asked:

Dear Chiron,

Thanks. That did clear it up. Have you ever been all "human"?

From MB123

Chiron replied: Glad that cleared stuff up and no, dear.

**A/N What'd you think? And any stories you've read that you think are really good? Send me the URL but can you send me the mobile one if you can? If you can't it doesn't matter. If you want to now more about poor Annabeth. Read the A/N of my new divergent story. **

**PS she was lieing about being tied up. I've Sony nothing illegal. *suspiciously***


	28. DarkHorseBlueSky reigns

**A/N I feel terrible. It's been awhile!**

**Annabeth: Ug! I just came from the divergent fandom. Anyway-she doesn't own my friends and I blah blah blah. **

slenderniece asked:

Dear Rick rioidan,

what is wrong with you. You just had to make percabeth fall into tatraus. also will you please send me a free copy of house of Hades?

RR replied: Someone has to close the doors from the inside and no.

HaileeOfHermes0330 asked the following questions.

To the Stolls: You guys still owe me 15 drachmas. Where is my money? I'm your little sister! You should be nice to me! Don't make me cry to Dad!

The Stolls replied: If you were little you wouldn't have money to loan us. Which you are because you never have us any drachmas. *lieing*. Dad is the god of thieves. Why would he care?

To Hermes: Daddy, Travis and Connor won't give me the money they owe me. Can you convince them?

Hermes replied: Travis and Connor are being good little kids and stealing stuff! I suggest you steal your money back.

To Hestia: You are an amazing goddess. I always leave an offering especially for you at dinner. Just thought you should know.

Hestia replied: Why thank you young demigod.

To Katie: TRAVIS LIKES YOU! I heard him telling my brother Michael! What would you say if I told you he was planning on asking you out?!

Katie replied: *Blush*Uhhhhhh...

To Connor: Come on buddy, just tell us who you like and no one gets hurt.

*smiles evilly* And then ask her out.

Connor replied: No way in Hades!

To Zeus: Did you ever want to become a Monster Truck announcer, so when you say "GET READY TO RUMBLE!" the sky could actually be rumbling?

Gramps Zeusie replied: That would be pretty cool. GET READY TO RUMBLE!*thunder* DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS ZEUSIE!*thunder*

To Aphrodite: Can you please push the guy I like towards liking me back? You know, the one in Ares?

Aphrodite replied: Uh, young love.

soccerstar5566 (Guest) asked:

TO: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Why the heck did you make a move on Percy? Everybody knows that Percy and Annabeth were made for each other!

Rachel Elizabeth Dare replied: No one knew that at the time and Percy's hot.

pjj132 (Guest) asked:

Dear Annabeth q1i bet you wont find out my name. q2 do you

hate percabeth cause I do

Annabeth replied: I bet you I won't. And if you mean the couple I love it. ( I'm part of it,duh) if you mean the couple name. Which I think you mean. It's cute.

Petaldawn asked:

Dear Nico,

Because u can feel whenever someone dies, and someone dies approximately every 30secs, does that mean u have that 'buzzing' feeling in your ears every time

someone dies?

Nico replied: I have that buzzing feeling whenever someone near me dies or when I know that person.

Sofia (Guest) asked:

Everyone,

Would you guys mind if I join this chat thingy?

Everyone replied: Don't really know what you mean but...sure.

**A/N Of course I remember you how could I forget you ****Otakusofia****. **

Shadowdragon442 asked:

Dear Hades,

I'm your son, hi dad! I was wondering if I could get some kind of a credit

card that can never be maxed out, seeing as you're the god of wealth and all.

John, son of Hades

Hades replied: John, Pluto is the god of wealth. Not Hades, I.

DarkHorseBlueSky asked the following questions.

Dear Nico,

What's your favorite food?

Nico replied: Dunno, something sugar coated.

Also to Nico,

Why do you never eat? Because I swear by the Styx, next time I see you NOT eating and I happen to have a Nutella crepe on hand, I will shove it down your hole if you do not go willingly...

Nico replied: I eat.

Dear Hades,

I almost forgot about the cameras I set up around the Underworld on my

previous visit *grins maniacally* Blackmail time... so am I off the hook?

Hades replied: Uhhhhhh...

Dear Dionysus,

Why do you hate me so much? All I did was steal your Coke a couple times, and maybe/sort of/kind of corrected you when I maybe should have shut up...

Dionysus replied: ARRRRGGGG!

Also to Dionysus,

Why do you call me Sarah Tharen? Do you do that to all demigods? If so, can you call that Percy Jackson guy Percy Weasley for me? (I probably won't be here for that event)

Dionysus replied: Shut up Sarah Tharen!

Dear Dad,

Even though I've done nothing super heroic, can I still go to Elysium? I know you love me...

Hades**(that's what you meant by dad right?) r**eplied: We'll see.

Dear Travis and Connor,

Don't even THINK about touching my freezer...

Stolls replied: Maybe we already have!*grins maniacally*

Dear Persephone,

Why did you turn Nico into a dandelion? I've tried asking him myself, but it never went off well...

Persephone replied: Shut up before I turn you into a dandelion, Daughter of Hades!

**(A/N I'm assuming since you called hades dad...)**

Also to Persephone,

Was he a good dandelion?

Persephone: I thought I told you to shut up! But he was a better dandelion than demigod.

Dear gods,

Is there strawberry flavored ambrosia?

Gods replied: Ambrosia taste like your favourite food.

How many kids do you think you've had IN ALL?

Gods: Millions.

Do you think Thanatos is awesomer than Hades? (I do)

Kinda.

Are Apollo's haikus bad?

Am I bothering you?

Yes and yes.

(PS: don't ask if I've been kicking dandelions again, because judging by my words and actions, I think we all know *sheepishly*)

from Saige Thanem, daughter of ***SPOILER HERE* **(to find out just read the fanfic)

**A/N Congrats ****DarkHorseBlueSky!**** Only one other email from Fanfiction has ever said sorry this message has been shorten due to length blah blah blah**


	29. Finally another chapter

**I'm soooo sorry. **

**Annabeth was getting annooooying so I captured...Clarisse. **

**Clarisse: Let me out of here, punk. **

** Do the Disclaimer or else I'll never let you go. *evil laugh***

**Clarisse: Evil punk don't own me. She don't own anybody. **

Shadowdragon442 asked the following.

Dear Dad,

So? If you're both Hades and Pluto, then shouldn't you be able to give me one?

Hades replies: I am NOT that Roman you call Pluto. I am Hades! For example Mars doesn't even know who Perseus Jackson is and Bacchus drinks diet Pepsi, not Coke!

To Nico,

Hey, can I borrow your sword sometime? I know this daughter of Athena, and I need to send some skeletons after her.

Nico replied: It's MINE!

To Persephone,

Why do hate all of Dad's kids? I mean, seriously, it's not OUR fault that he had us.

Persephone replied: Yes, yes it is your fault.

To Percy,

If you and Annabeth broke up, and if she was willing, would you date Artemis?

Percy replied: Probably not.

To Apollo

You are so awesome

I am very bad with a bow

Will you please help me?

Apollo replied:

I am so awesome

I don't have time to help you

Check line two again.

Me: Line two has 8 syllables.

Guest asked:

Dear Persephone/ Hestia

What would you two like in your temples I'm designing (NOT FOR CAMP ANNABETH)

Hestia: would you like a central hearth, or braziers, or both?

or what Persephone will get or all of it? Persephone: Would you like dandelions or tulips or both? or what Hestia will get or all of it?

Bolt, son of Athena

Persephone replied: All of it of course.

Hestia replied: All of it, I guess.

BoltofGreece (Guest) asked:

Dear Apollo

Please don't go into rapping

What's your favorite song(Mine's Breath by Breaking Benjamin)

Bolt, son of Athena

Apollo replied: *rapping* So cool, rap all da time, Fav song is holla mine.

Squark10 asked:

Tyson

What do you like more: Ponies or Peanut Butter?

Tyson replied: Pony peanut butter!

Lily975 asked:

Dear Apollo,

Do you think I could ride the sun chariot sometime?

Apollo replied: Maybe we can work something out.

Dear Artemis,

How many times a day does your brother annoy you?

Artemis replied: A couple million

Dear Campers,

Do you guys like Percabeth?

Campers: Yeah.

Dear Poseidon,

Do you think I can visit your palace during winter break? I am your daughter after all...

Gruncle Po replied: uh…sure?

Dear Hades,

Can I ship you some red rubber balls for Ceberus?

Hades: This is a kingdom, not a play place.

**A/N I finally wrote something. **


	30. Next Chapter!

**A/N I'm sorry! I have no good reason why I didn't post! But hey I just spent a whole day at mall of America and am sooo tired! I mean I went to a waterpark for two hours before it too! Your lucky I'm doing it today! I mean I could have done it when I got home! I'm at a hotel because I don't live in Minneapolis!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own PJO?! Ps I don't own the Pepsi commercial Either!**

5kyles-son-of-hades asked:

dear dad, how come your usually so distant from me and nico when ever it's not just the three of us XD

Hades replied: uh…SMOKEBOMB *smoke fills room*

11ghost83 asked:

To: Everyone, but mostly to the Stoll bros.

Question: If you have a twin who not actually a twin but is your cousin then would he/she be considered as your twin when you both are clearly not twins in the first place even though you were born on the same day? And if so, how will even know if your twin is even your twin when you both don't look like each other and haven't meet ever since you were born?

From: ghost83

P.S. -Storm, an OC in one of my stories wanted all of their opinion and forced me to send this to you.

P.S.S. -Also, after reading the question, did all of your brains blew a feuse? (Including the gods and everyone in PJO)

P.S.S.S. -Are you all okay with Storm, a.k.a. the OC who's son of Nyx, coming over there for a while?

They answered: They wouldn't be you r twin! You didn't come from the same mother …blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…WAIT HAVEN'T WE ANSWERED THIS QUESTION ALREADY?!

2HuntressofArtemis192asked:

To Apollo: Will you please stop annoying Lady Artemis?

Apollo replied: I don't annoy her! She luvs me just like everybody else!

DarkHorseBlueSky asked:

Dear Chiron,

May we take a field trip to Hogwarts? I am sure the Hecate cabin will love it!

Chiron replied: Omg how do you know about Hogwarts?! The time has come… retrieve the Greater Prophecy!

ANAKLUSMOS asked:

To apollo

Would you sacrifice yourself to save artemis?

Apollo replied: I wouldn't save may lil sis…though she is immortal…

Ben guest asked:

dear Leo and Reyna,

how do you feel about the "Leyna" shippers out there?

Reyna replied: Ug!

Leo replied: Eh…all the ladies luv Leo!

the-7-are-chosen asked:

To: Nico

Hey, half-bro! If you would change something about yourself, what would it be? Sorry if this question was asked before.

Megan, your half-sis

Nico replied: I've never been asked this one! Maybe not being dumped into the River Lethe and forgetting stuff? Or maybe being a demigod?

Shadow Son of Hades And Lupa asked the following questions:

Dear Dad,

Fine. I understand. How bout a hellhound?

Hades answered: what about a hellhound?

To Nico,

I'll give it back!

Nico: uh huh!

To Persephone,

No it's not! We didn't ask to be children of hades, it just happened! You just need to get that through your thick skull!

Persephone: *turns Shadow Son of Hades And Lupa into a daisy*

Hermes,

Will you help me pull a prank on my girlfriend? We're in a prank war and I'm dead out of ideas.

Hermes: *laughing hysterically* … son of hades dead out of ideas…

Dear Apollo,

My bad. Why can't you help? Your one of the gods of archery!

Apollo…

Uncle Poseidon,

Why aren't you against your son dating Athena's daughter? You two are worst enemies, and you're letting your kids DATE each other?

Gruncle Po: eh… it's there life!

Dear Athena,

I have this friend who is deathly afraid of owls and I was hoping you could just send a couple hundred to sit outside his window?

Athena:That would be unwise!

Derek, son of Iris. asked the following:

Question for Hera:

What would you say if I told you that you're my favorite Goddess?

Hera: Awe! I'm flattered!

Question for Bianca:

I was wondering...When your mom was killed did you have any memory of it?

Bianca: We got our minds erased in the River Lethe before going to the Lotus Hotel

Question for both Poseidon and Athena:

Did you know some people put you two as a couple?

They replied: Yes Nd it's disgusting and stupid I mean we HATE each other and I'm/Athena's a maiden goddess!

Question to Nico:

Have you ever regretted anything?

Nico replied: Whats it to ya?

Question for Hades

(This is personal.) My grandma died on my birthday...I could I see her one

last time? Did I mention that your my favorite God?

Hades replied: No live mortal enters my kingdom unless they're my child, and that's final!

Question for both Hades and Hera:

Don't you find it weird that you both have the pomegranate as a sacred fruit?

Hades replied: I believe the fruit is sacred to Persephone! **(A/N Is that right)**

Hera replied:Indeed, yet it is also said to be sacred for Aphrodite.

Question for All the Gods:

How would you reacted if you read that Hera cheated on Zeus?

They replied: How would that ever happen?

Question for Zeus:

Why do you cheat on Hera? Knowing that it hurts her?

Zeus: *very intelligibly* Uhhhh…

**A/N And that's a wrap…**


	31. Bye

Bye bye! I'm leaving Fanfiction forever! Don't be sad, it's for the best, blah blah blah,

DaughterofAthena6


End file.
